Gone
by treetop.writer
Summary: This story continues after Light. There will be a massive twist in the plot at the end!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

104 Hours 23 minutes

His hand, gentle against her skin. 'I shouldn't be doing this!' Astrid thought, but she couldn't stop herself. It had been one year since the FAYZ wall had come down, and yet, things still were not back to normal. There were still pictures of the FAYZ, pictures of bodies, TV documentaries with FAYZ survivors, T-Shirts with 'I love the FAYZ'! The whole world had gone mad. Didn't they realise that they were real people. They went through real torture over that year. Why didn't they understand?

It had been about 7 months since Astrid and Sam had gotten a flat together and invited Diana to live with them. Once, such a long time ago, in a different universe, Astrid disliked Diana immensely, but now, they were more like sisters than enemies or friends.

Her thoughts went back to her and Sam in bed. When had they started making love together? She couldn't remember, but from that point on, they had never left each other's side for more than a day. They were inseparable. He loved the feel of her touch on his chest, and she loved his touch against her body. She couldn't think of a world without him, yet she would have said that two years ago, before the FAYZ came, and yet she had survived. She had been hurt, she had been tortured, but she had survived. With Sam. Sam hadn't gone to jail, and nor did any of the others, but they were all still in Hell. The memory of Brianna's body, a chest without a heart, was still fresh in her head. The image of all the children being eaten by the Coyotes, still sickened her, but most of all, the image of Drake, whipping her, skinning her alive, hurting her, brought tears to her eyes. She blinked them away before Sam saw her crying. 'Why did this happen?' She asked

'What?' Sam answered. He was confused about the question, but he knew, deep down he knew, what she was asking. 'The FAYZ. Why did it happen? Why was it a four-year-old autistic boy, who was my brother, who had the power to create the FAYZ? Why wasn't it you, or me, of Brianna, Dekka, Lana? Why not Caine, or Diana? Why Peter? Why little Pete? My brother.' The question startled Sam.

' Because he had the power for great, but he didn't know how to use it to hurt,' He said simply.

'But he did. He did hurt. He hurt everyone who was killed. He hurt everyone who lost someone. He hurt you, he hurt me,' She said. Sam did not have an answer for this. After that, they just sat quietly, thinking about the question, thinking about everyone who had died. Sam, thinking it was all his fault, that he didn't do anything to save them because he was scared, and his fear had cost how many lives? It all started when the grown-ups had disappeared. Had 'Poofed', Had simply Gone. They came the Hunger, and he didn't stop that. The Lies of the FAYZ, the Lies of his past. The Plague came, and he didn't stop that. Oh no, not that. Even more dead children, because he didn't stop it. The Fear rose as the lights went off, and yet, the master of light, the great, powerful, Hero of the FAYZ Sam Temple, couldn't create light. Another Fail. Then came the Light. The great fire. And still, he didn't save anyone. Hundreds of children, dead, because he was afraid. What a looser. He couldn't even save a few measly children from a fire.

Astrid on the other hand was thinking about her. How she had absent-mindedly chucked her own brother, Little Pete, from a window to the bugs, to his death, and yet, it had not stopped the FAYZ.

Astrid swung her legs off the bed and got up. She walked on shaky legs towards the bathroom. She looked at a face in the mirror. A face, so gentle, so innocent, with locks of Blond hair, and stabbing blue eyes. Something shifted in the background. Astrid spun around, only to be faced with a shut door. Something or someone was here watching her. Drake? She did not know whether Sam had killed Drake. They had decided, unofficially, to stay off that subject. 'Sam!' Astrid called. Sam came rushing into the bathroom where he found a wide-eyed Astrid. 'What? What is it?' He asked, getting more nervous now.

'Did you kill Drake?' She asked bluntly.

'What?' He asked, obviously taken aback by the bluntness of the question.

'Simple, did you kill Drake?' She asked again.

'Erm, yes. His head fell off the body when the FAYZ wall came down. Why do you ask?' He said, feeling his stomach churn as he asked the question.

'I saw something behind me when I looked in the mirror. I don not know what it is, but what ever it is, it has been watching us.' Sam's breath caught in his throat.

Chapter Two

95 Hours 0 Minutes

Next chapter available to read in a few daysxx

want to keep you guys in suspense. I can tell you all now that it will be a massive surprise that none of you will forget!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

95 Hours 0 Minutes

Lana sat on the edge of her bed, thinking about the happenings in the FAYZ. Why had she been 'picked' to have the power to heal people, why was she picked to 'talk' to the Gaiaphage, and how did she fight and win against it? All these questions were driving her crazy.

She was still connected to it, so it can't be dead, but how? She was sure little Pete had killed it while inside Caine Soren's body. Every body had heard the story of Caine's final glory, the way he had given up his body to let little Pete take control, to fight the Gaiaphage, even though he knew he would die. He did it to save Diana Ladris, the 'love of his life'. He had written a letter to Diana, explaining that he always had, and always will love her.

This story of love and sacrifice brought a tear to even the most cold hearted people.

Lana and Sanjit were still 'dating', if that's what you wish to call it. Lana often saw Sanjit in the library, reading. Many of the FAYZ survivors were found in the jungle of books. It was the only way to get away from all the memories that haunted their days and nights alike. He would read books on medicine mostly, inspired by Lana's healing powers in the FAYZ. Obviously, when the FAYZ wall came down, all the powers disappeared too, which, to Lana's surprise, made her sad. She had always hated her powers when she had them, but they made her important, made her special, made her needed. Now, she was just some FAYZ survivor like hundreds of other kids, not significantly special.

Astrid stood, wide eyed at the mirror with Sam behind her. She had definitely seen something. She turned around and glared into Sam's eyes. 'He couldn't be killed like that during the FAYZ, so how do you know he is definitely dead?' she asked, bringing him back into the present from his daydream.

'Because as soon as the FAYZ wall came down, everyone lost their powers, so Drake lost his powers to stay alive,' he said, convinced Drake was dead.

Astrid took a shaky breathe, but relaxed a little bit. There was only one other person who had watched her before, invisible, but still there. The one person she dreaded, one person who she wished was dead, as bad as that sounded.

'Little Pete!'

Chapter Three

Chapter three will be available in a couple of days. You think that twist was big? Wait until the end, when the twist will take your breathe away. Think you know the story? Try and guess the twist before the end. Game On! ;) Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;"Chapter Three/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"90 hours 58 minutesp  
>p style="text-align: left;"Diana was looking in the mirror, the same one Astrid had looked, only hours before when she was convinced she saw someone. Astrid was going insane. Has to be. Her thoughts turned to Caine. Her eyes stung as tears dropped from her eyes. Her chest tightened and she felt sick. At the end of everything, after all he had done, all he had been through, at the end, when it really mattered, he was the real hero. Not her, not Sam, not Astrid, or anyone else. It was Caine! She looked down to where she held the letter Caine had written to her before he died. 'I have always loved you.' Her hand shook as she read the words. She couldn't do this. she couldn't live on without him. His cunning smile, his mysterious eyes, his evil heart. They had been though too much, seen to much, loved to much. Now that life was gone, she couldn't stand it!p  
>p style="text-align: left;" She let out a tiny sob, not being able to conceal her pain any more. What had she done to help him? Nothing. It was all her fault. All her fault. "Damn you little Pete! DAMN YOU!" she screamed at the top of her voice. Sam and Astrid had gone out shopping about an hour ago so they should be back soon. Her eyes flickered up to the mirror. Something moved behind her. She was sure of it. She spun round violently on her heels to be faced with a door. No people, no animals, no movement. "Great, now I'm the one going crazy!"p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;" Side Chapter Onespan/p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Come to me!" A voice demanded.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""I can't. I'm dead!" She repliedp  
>p style="text-align: left;""Really? You really believe that I killed you? It was just an illusion. I knocked you out with gas! Your not dead. Come to me, I've got need for you!"p  
>p style="text-align: left;""No. I'm dead! You killed me! This isn't possible!" She screamed. Her head felt like it was going to explode.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Really? If your dead, then why do you buzz around Astrid and Sam all day?"p  
>p style="text-align: left;""To protect them!" She answeredp  
>p style="text-align: left;""Astrid thinks it's the little Petard who watches over her, but your so much more. So much better!" The voice said. Her breathe steadied. "I will not become a Brittney figure. I am good not evil, and no one or thing will change my mind!"p  
>p style="text-align: left;""I'm sure strongIstrong can change your mind!" "HAHAHA!"/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be posted up soon. Thank you all for your lovely comments and support. I am so glad your all enjoying the story, and if you think the first twist was big, this twist is bigger but I'm sure you will all like it ;)p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Please keep reviewing and reading.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"FAYZ Out! ;)xxp 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: center;"Chapter Four/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"87 hours 39 minutesp  
>p style="text-align: left;"Astrid had her hand in Sam's. They walked side by side down one of the meat isles in Tesco. She leaned her head against her shoulder. "You know, I don't think Little Pete is back," she said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Why?" Ask Sam, confused.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Because I could feel him last time, but this time I don't feel anything." Sam looked at Astrid with eyes full of love. "It is. Who else do we know can 'hide' into a different dimension?" Sam asked, thinking aloud. "It could be Gaia," Astrid suggested, but Sam quickly discarded the idea. "Anyway," he said "What do you want for food?" changing the conversation as quickly as he could.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" Sam had decided to leave school after his exams and get a job. He worked in a shop five days a week and earned just enough to pay for the flat and buy food. Also, his mother, Connie Temple, helped out as much as she could. Sam picked up a Ham and Pineapple pizza, looked at Astrid, and she nodded her head.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" Apart from living on his own with his girlfriend and someone who really annoys him at the age of 16, his life was pretty cool. They had a flat screen TV (which his grand parents bought) and an x-box which was his from before the FAYZ. After they had bought the food, the headed home. They weren't old enough to drive so they had to walk.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" When they got home, they heard a scream. They ran to the door. the screaming had stopped. They turned to face each other and said together 'Diana." Sam rolled his eyes. Diana had been quite angry since they ending of the FAYZ since Caine had literally been melted in front of her eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" Astrid looked around and saw a flash of someone. "Did you see that?" she asked Sam. "What?" He asked, confused. Confusion was a regular emotion for Sam at the moment. "That. It was like a flash. Like someone was there, then gone," She said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Like, the FAYZ there then gone situation or like you thought you saw something that never was there, there then gone?" He asked.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""The second one," she said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Little Pete could only be seen in the 'other dimension' after he had died right?" Sam askedp  
>p style="text-align: left;""Erm, he was there most of the time, but yes, the only time you could see him in the other dimension was after he died," She said, confirming what Sam had said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Right. Did he appear then disappear like that or did he stay?" He asked. Astrid knew where this was going, and she knew what it meant, but she went along with the conversation anyway. "He would stay," She said. They were still on their door step, but turned away from the door.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Right. Who do we know that is dead and can be there one second and gone the next, but yet we can sought of see them move?" he said, knowing the answer.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" A small smile crossed Astrid's face and Sam smiled back. "Does that mean?" Astrid stared to ask. "Yes." he said. "Yes it does!"p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Next chapter coming soonx :)p 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 55 Hours 0 Minutes Sam Temple sat on his red couch watching the news. The braking news was that FAYZ's were popping up all over the place. Sam couldn't understand why this was happening. Surely the FAYZ was down to the disaster years ago that gave Perdido Beach the name Fallout Alley. Sam wasn't listening to the news, but was reading, but one thing caught his eye. The news reader was saying that there was a FAYZ in New York City! 'Oh My God! Astrid, come here. Quickly!" He shouted. He turned to face a startled Astrid. "Where did Lana and Sanjit move to?" He asked in a worrid tone. "New York. Why?" Sam turned his gaze towards the TV and Astrid followed. Her breathe caught in her throat. "Poor Lana. Imagine having to go through the tourture of trying to survive the FAYZ twice!" Astrid moaned. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" Sam said, horrified. "This can not be possible. It just can't be!" He said, taking no notice of the TV at all now.  
>"One of the original FAYZ survivors have been found to be trapped inside the FAYZ in New York City. We talk to Drake Merwin's grandfather." The the mere mention of Drake's name, Sam automatically turned his head to face the TV. "Drake!?" Sam half asked, half accused.<br>Astrid's eyes swelled with tears. "You said he died!" She accused. "I thought he was," Sam protested. Diana heard Sam cry "No, no, no, no, no!" She slowly moved graciously towards the bedroom door and opened it slightly. Her eyes went straight to the TV screen. Her mouth fell open. People who had survived the FAYZ had found themselves back in a FAYZ. He breathe caught in her throat when she heard Drake Merwin was back in! "All those poor, defencless, innocent people who will be killed by that monster!" She cried to herself.

Lana Arwen Lazar was sitting in a Maths lesson when her teacher, Mr Hemshire, dissapeared. Her 'Poofed'. Her breathe caught in her throat. "OH MY GOD!" She exclaimed. Everyone looked at her. "It's happening again. The FAYZ, it's happening again." After she had finnished, there were gasps of terror that filled the classroom.

Chapter Siz coming soon From inside The FAYZ (New York Style)!  
>;) <p>


	6. Chapter 6

p style="text-align: center;"Chapter Six/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"I just want to say a very big sorry for taking so long to update but here it is. Chapter Six, from inside the FAYZ. New York style ;)p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Lana Stood up and ran outside the classroom with about 30 children following her. There were cries of 'Help us' and 'Lana can save us' and 'I need to find my brother'. Lana ran into the bathroom and crouched into a corner. Questions wandering in her mind. 'Will I have a power?' Will there be another Caine?' 'Who will become leader?'p  
>p style="text-align: left;" 'HAHAHA! You better run you useless piles of garbage!' Drake Merwin shouted from the top of his lungs. 'I said RUN!'p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Lana grabbed a needle from her bag (She needed it for home economics). She pricked herself a couple of times until her finger were full of holes. She placed her finger in the grasps of her other hand and immediately she could feel a tingle. 'Great, the power is back' she thought. She went to stand up, but the most strange thing happened.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up soon. Promise. You really will want to stay tuned ;)p 


	7. Facebook

Hiya everyone. I would just like to say that Treetopwriter (me) has a Facebook page now. Go and like. You can talk about your fav book and recommend them to me and ask me to write fan fiction of other books. I will do competitions, my top tens and more. For great talk about your favourite things and the latest news from inside the FAYZ (or what ever fan fiction im doing) like and share Treetopwriter :) Hope you enjoy the fan fiction and next part will be up today XD


	8. Chapter 7

**I know this isn't the best chapter but I'm a little tired today. Just stick with it. I can guarantee you won't regret reading this fan fic to the end XD New chapter (Will be better promise) will be up soon XD**

Chapter Seven

She was in the girls bathrooms, then she was in the English classrooms. Lana stood, confused by the happenings of today. She felt sick and doubled over, like something was trying to get out of her. Something was different from last time, she could feel it, a tingling all up the right side of her body. Her eyes went blurry and she blacked out. Her breath quickened and soon she was in the lair of the monster. A massive cavern, most likely underground. The walls reached up high covered in moss. The first thing she noticed was how cold it was in here. And then in her mind, a name. A name so powerful it failed to be spoken. 'Where am I?' She asked. Anger was bubbling up inside her. Why had this happened again? Why was she here? WHY? Two seconds later she was in a tunnel, underneath the cavern. She looked up. She could see a tunnel. A tunnel going up. How had she gotten into the tunnel? She hadn't moved. Had she made the tunnel going up? Had she fallen through the floor?

Drake stood there, in the middle of the road, smiling his evil, psychotic smile. "My reign has begun. Caine ruled over Perdido Beach and Coates, I'm going to rule over New York! Oh mother dear, f*** school, how's this going to look on my CV?" 'Oh Mr Merwin, you've been a leader?'" Drake thought. He felt a bump on his leg and looked down. there was a little girl, about 9, staring up at him, tears streaming down her face. He bent down so her was eye level with her and whispered.

'Don't cry. This is a brand new world. With a brand new leader. If your good, and do as I say, I promise, with a heavy heart, I won't hurt you." The little girl nodded to show she understood. 'A good leader, needs slaves, and guards, and cooks, and everyone to obey him. Lets make that happen!" He laughed.

Next chapter up soonxx the twist is going to be MAJOR! You know that twist I've been telling you all about? It's nearly time XD Oh, please go and like my new facebook page for competitions, top tens and much morexx Thanks for reading XD


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Astrid stood, not able to move. It had been 1 hour since the News had reported the FAYZ in New York. Astrid couldn't believe it. Sam had gone out to his mothers workplace (still in Coates after the re built it). Sam rushed into the nurses office where he found his mother on her computer, obviously updating a pupil's condition.

'Mom, I got some news,' He said with a sense of urgency.

'What is it? Hurry up, I'm working,' She said, obviously in a hurry with something.

'It's Lana and Sanjit,' He said/ He could feel it, his voice. Was it about to let him down?

'If they're hurt, they're too far away for me to..'

'Just listen to me!' Sam interrupted. 'They're in a FAYZ!' He said, tears in his eyes.

'What the hell are you on about?' but before she could say anything else, the phone rang. 'Hello? This is she. Yes. I'm good and yourself? Yes. Oh MY GOD! Right,' she exclaimed. 'I don't know if I can help this time,' She said. 'I'll get back to you,' and then she put down the phone.

'See. They're in a FAYZ,' Sam said.

'Which one?' She asked.

'New York,'

'But isn't that where...' She lead off into silence and Sam's nod of his head indicated to her that she was on the right track. Sam could she the horror on her face. Finally, after a long silence 'I have to go and help,'

Next chapter will have a lot more going on. Next chapter coming soonxx Thanks for reading


End file.
